Infinite Stratos: New Horizons
by Jaden-the-J3A-Greenbrier-614
Summary: Another male student has tranferred to the IS Academy. He built his own IS with help and is looking for a new beginning to his future. What will happen when Enrolls? You'll have to read to find out.


**Chapter One: New School, New Horizons**

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong* the bell rang signaling second period, after the bell rang the halls started to empty, when all the students returned to their class rooms and all the doors slid shut, I made my way down the hall way. '_Let's see, ah- here it is_' I thought to myself as I looked up, I saw the room number "_Class 1-1_" I read to myself, which meant I'm a first year student. As I read the class room number , I heard from inside the class room a woman announce "_Class, I have some exciting news! There's going to be a new transfer student joining our class today._"

I could also hear students talking to each other that sounded like "A_nother one? That's two in one day_" and "_I wonder who this new student's going to be?_ I hope she's friendly." The rest I couldn't make out, but they all sounded rather excited. And I could also hear the same woman trying to calm down the students by saying "_P-Please calm down so we can meet the new s-student._" and I did say "t_ry_".

She only got them to calm down part way, so I could still hear them but they were whispering, so I couldn't hear what they were whispering about. I then took a deep breath and slid open the door to the classroom, I tried to move but for some reason I couldn't move my feet _'Well this is weird, what am I so nervous for_ I thought to myself, then I saw the woman that the voice came from look over to me, then she started to walk towards to door, she then bent over a little and said with a friendly smile, "_Don't be shy, they won't bite._"

After a couple of seconds, I walked into the classroom to the surprise of everyone including the only male student in the class. Apparently, they haven't seen a person like me before. The assistant teacher then put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Hello, my name is Jaden Penn and I am the IS representative of North America. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I built my own IS which I named Vector Sigma, in my home town with some help from Professor Shinonono via email. I hope you'll enjoy me being your classmate and hope to become friends with you all."

"Thank you for your introduction, Penn. I am Miss Orimura, your homeroom teacher and this is Miss Yamada, my assistant teacher." Miss Orimura said to me.

Miss Yamada smiled at me and said, "You can have the seat between Mr. Orimura and Miss Dunois.

"Thank you." I then head to my seat and pull out my textbook, notebook, and pull up my IS programming database and software.

"He's so nice." Yuzu said to Sayuka

"Handsome too." Sayuka replied

"I wonder if he's single." Honne added. "He's looks like he's always willing to help someone out."

After a couple hours, the class ended and it was time for lunch. I packed my lunch and decided to go eat it on the roof. I headed out after the bell rang but before the students began to file out of the classroom.

On my way through the hallway, which I had a map of the entire school on my video watch, I was stopped by Miss Orimura who just had a couple of questions she needed to ask me about 'Vector Sigma'.

"Excuse me, Mr. Penn. I have a couple of questions I need to ask you about your IS."

"Sure thing, Miss Orimura."

"What are 'Vector Sigma's' main and back-up armaments?"

"The main armaments are the .55 cal assault rifle, .61 sub machine gun, .62 cal heavy shotgun, and the Ion Blaster (Shield Pierce). As for back-up weapons, I have the twin Star Sabers which only activate and operate for me as Professor Shinonono programmed the sabers."

"I see. This my final question." She replied.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"What generation is your IS?" She asked.

"Professor Shinonono said it's a 4th Generation IS since it's programmed with all of the advanced functions I designed and which she perfected."

"I see. We'll have you demonstrate your IS in a practice battle against your classmate, Orimura, this afternoon."

"Yes. Ma'am." I replied

"Thank you for your time. You'd better get to the roof before the girls spot you and begin chasing you." she added.

I resumed my trek to the roof and arrived 7 minutes later. I settled down and looked at the ocean as a slight breeze blew. I relaxed and ate my lunch of fried chicken with a side of broccoli and cheese rice and a side of mash potatoes and giblet gravy. For dessert, I fixed my signature chocolate chip cookies.

I wasn't alone for long. I turned my head to see who appeared to be Charlotte Dunois of Orleans, France (Don't ask me how I know) walking towards me with her lunch in a container.

"Is this spot taken?" Charlotte asked.

"Pas du tout.*" I replied.

Charlotte looked at me in awe. "Tu parle français?*"

"Oui. Assez couramment.*" I replied. "I learned French as my second laguage."

"That is amazing. I never thought I'd meet someone here who could speak French.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dunois."

"You can call me Charlotte." she said blushing.

I smiled and we began chatting until Ichika and his friends arrived.

Ichika and the other girls introduced themselves and we began to chat while eating our lunches.

"How's it going today, Charl?" Ichika asked and then looked at me. "How are you doing as well, Jaden?"

"I am doing fine, Ichicka." Charlotte replied. "I was just talking with Jaden here. He's a really nice guy."

"Well, I do have my moments at times but other than that, I'm alway trying my best to help or be friendly."

"Sounds like a winner to me." Cecilia added.

"What all do you when you don't have class, Jaden?" Houki asked

"I do various tasks in my down time. I mainly work on my IS. I also do a bit of writing as well as drawing. At my home, I do the cooking as well as most of the household chores like cooking, cleaning, washing dishes and clothes."

"Just like a housewife but with a few differences." Rin added

"In a way, yes." I replied.

"What generation is your IS?" Laura asked.

"4th Gen." I replied. "Professor Shinonono decided that since she perfected the systems I designed."

"What's your preferred combat style?" Ichika asked next as I took out the cookies I had made.

"I'm capable of doing both Close Quarters and Long Range Combat but I prefer Close Quarters." I added.

"I see." Laura replied.

I stand up and brush myself off. "I'll see you six when you get back to class. I'm heading back."

"Nous vous verrons en classe.*" Charlotte said to me.

"Oui. Je te verrai en classe.*" I replied with a smile and started my way back to class.

_To be continued...__[Translations)__ 1 - Pas du tout. Not at all.__ 2 - Tu parle français? You speak French?__ 3 - Oui. Assez couramment. Yes. Quite fluently__ 4 - Nous vous verrons en classe. We will see you in class.__ 5 - Oui. Je te verrai en classe. Yes. I'll see you in class._


End file.
